Caught in the Moonlight
by TigerArrowgirl
Summary: Artemis Crock moved to Happy Harbor thinking it would be a fresh start but instead found three others like her. Forming a group and she's the leader weather she likes it or not. After three mouths of being safe trouble comes. Not only are they in trouble but everyone they love. It up to her and Dick to save them and keep their secret safe even if you have to lie to new friends.


This small town was nothing new. If anything it was going to be prefect for that she had to hide. Only a hand full of people know and she'll like to keep it that way. Artemis smiled to herself as she walked the short distance to her knew home. It may not be a lot but it was home for know, or until she had to move again.

Frowning at the knew train of thoughts, she continued to walk. The house itself was descent, four large bedrooms, three bathrooms and at least two large living rooms with a huge kitchen. If anything it was a little to much for four people living here but it's what Ollie got her.

Opening the door, for the cold air to fan her face. The heat really wasn't something she liked but after being hunted, they had no choose but to move and Happy Harbor was the perfect place.

"Artemis, we going hunting tonight."

She laughed as her best friend. "Of course."

"Conner, Raquel come on or we'll leaving you behind." Zatanna yelled as she placed one hand on her hip.

"Yea, yea!" A female voice spoke as she walked over to us followed with Conner behind her.

Raising an eyebrow, they walked to the back of the house. "Remember only for a couple of hours, we do have school tomorrow, even if its a full moon."

"Yes, Alpha."

As night came and the three teens walked into the tree lines. In a blink of an eye four wolves stood in the place of the four teens. One the color of golden blonde, the second a black wolf with white paws, the third one a nice chocolate color wolf with the two back paws black and the larger one of the three, a jet black wolf with a only one paw white. The four wolves howled at the moon, sending shivers down the backs of the humans who were out under the moon light. Fear taking over their hearts. The wolves ran into the dark night, hunting for pray.

* * *

Dick Grayson was not only pissed but his best friend left. She didn't even say bye or where she left. It wasn't like her to just leave Gotham. So that's why he made it his mission to hunt her down. Hacking in Bruce's computer and he found her. She moved to Happy Harbor, to why would she move their was be on him, but really he felt like she need his help.

She always acted weird, but that was until he found out the truth about her. She turns into a wolf for crying out loud but he was more hurt that she never told him. Then he thought about why she may have not told him. It really didn't matter to him, Gotham people stick together and if she thought she could just leave him behind, she was mistaken.

Dick pulled out of the cab, the nice cool night air as he looked over Happy Harbor. His plan was to find her tomorrow and then corner her to tell the truth, then ask if he could stay with her. It was really simply and frankly he just wanted his best friend back. Its been three mouth since he last seem her. She was like the sister he never had. And he'll be damn if he let anyone pick on her.

As he walked to the hotel he was going to stay at until he finds her, he hear wolves howl. The sound sent shivers down his back. If he had any douse about her being here, those douse went away fast. Something about the howls told him it was his best friend. He smiled, opening the door to his room and getting a good nights rest before school tomorrow. He was sure she'll be at school tomorrow.

* * *

Wally West was walking home with Kaldur and Megan after finishing their homework in the library. The cool night gave off this weird vibe to it. Wally can't say much but it was begin to fell like something was going to happen soon.

They reached Megan house when they hear wolves howl. The howl alone send shivers down their backs but something about the howls seemed lonely. "Walk safely home guys." Megan spoke as she looked around thinking there was wolves walking the streets.

"Don't worry sweet cheeks, we'll be find." Wally said showing her a confident smile.

Waving her bye, the two boys walked home. The howl seemed to echo and last forever. The dogs in the neighborhood barked and howl, answering the howls of the wolves. Kaldur only lived four house away from Megan. And they reached it all to soon.

"Are you sure you will be alright walking home alone, my friend!" Kaldur asked.

Wally waved him off before walking home. Unlike them, he lived two blocks away. The rest of the walk was silence and peaceful, besides the dogs. Just as he was about a block away from home, he hear another howl. This one seem different. Like they caught the pray they were hunting for. Whatever it was made him run the rest of the way home and straight to his room. The howl seemed to follow him as he laded in his bed. The dogs barked even more and crazier than before. Whatever it was it was going to be a long night and with that said he fell asleep, but dreaming of wolves running wild.


End file.
